Project Casper
by Britdragon7
Summary: Danni Phantom has mastered how to handle her life as a regular teen, a superhero, and Queen of the Ghost Zone but when the ghost council agree to form a peace treaty with humans under one condition, it turns Danni's life upside down. Now she has to attend school as both Fenton and Phantom to ensure that humans and ghosts can get along.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Phantasma

Danni Phantom signed yet another paper for what seemed like the millionth time that day before adding it to the slowly piling papers she'd finished then pulled the last form she needed to go over that day. Scanning the paper she saw it was yet another list of rules Walker wanted to add. After reading over them she scoffed and declined his request. With that last paper done, Danni stretched then phased through the floor of her rather nice office and all the way into the castles entertainment room where she stretched out on her favorite couch. Glancing around the large, larger than Sam's, entertainment room, Danni couldn't help but think over what had happened since she became half ghost. How she became a hero to the people of Amity Park and all the battles she faced to protect her home. Meeting one of her greatest rivals Vlad and dealing with his fruitloop ways. In her opinion the only good Vlad ever did was create Danni's half clone Daniella Lilith Phantom Jr. who Danni had adopted as her daughter about two years ago. Thinking of her daughter Danni realized that Daniella, or Ellie as Danni liked to call her, would be returning to Phantasma, which also meant that Danni had to return to the human world soon.

"Mom, I'm back," Ellie yelled bursting into the entertainment room right on cue, "Guess what grandpa Clockwork taught me today!"

Danni smiled at her 'fifteen' year old daughter, they assumed her physical age was fifteen. Ellie had grown taller since the first time Danni met her, though she was still a little on the short side. Her long white hair was pulled into a low pony tail and her bangs fell into her face almost covering her glowing green eyes. She no longer wore her black and white jump suit, instead she wore a baggy black and white hoodie with her DP symbol on the front, and ripped jeans. Ellie jumped over the couch to sit next to her mother, transforming into her human form as she went. Nothing changed except her hoodie's colors inverted, her hair turned inky black and her eye color turned icy blue.

"Oh and what did Clockwork teach you today?"

Clockwork entered the room, his form changing like always, and sat in his arm chair. Soon after Danni adopted Ellie, Clockwork offered to become Ellie's teacher so she could have an education without attending human school. It was the least he could do for his former apprentice's daughter.

"He took me to go watch Shakespeare at the globe. He had to explain a few things but the play was so good."

"Awesome," Danni agreed, "Sounds like you had an exciting day."

"We have," Clockwork agreed, "but I have some news that won't make you're day any more exciting."

Danni groaned. Since she finished her apprenticeship with him, Clockwork hardly came to her with business and when he did it typically meant trouble for her. Last time she ended up being hunted, worshipped, then almost executed within a day and banished from Victorian England. Which was weird because she'd been in England for less than half an hour and had previously been nowhere near that time or place in the first place.

"Oh no." Danni groaned, "What is it now."

"The council and I agreed to work toward peace with humans like you wanted," Danni raised her eyebrow, that was good news but knowing Clockwork it was soon going to turn bad, "however the council wants more proof that humans and ghosts can live harmoniously. So they want some ghosts to attend Casper high."

"What? Of course not." Danni disagreed.

"Sorry your highness but everything has already been arranged, the humans have already agreed, and nearly all ghosts attending have been informed."

"When did this happen? How was I not told?"

"The council didn't want you to know so you couldn't veto in the early stages. You can still use your royal rank to end this project but Danni the council won't come to another agreement like this and if it all works out peace with the humans will be even closer to our reach."

Danni ran her hand through her long black hair, "Give me the file and I'll review it."

Clockwork gave a knowing smile and produced a file with top secret printed on the front, "If you agree then the announcement will be made to the ghost zone and human world this Friday. Then the week after next ghosts will be attending Casper. Including one Danielle Phantom."

"I get to go to human school," Ellie exclaimed with either excitement or worry.

"No, Clockwork that's where I draw the line," Danni immediately shot down.

"Not Danielle Jr. Danielle Sr. Actually."

Soon after dropping a bombshell of news, Clockwork left back to his tower to do whatever it was the ghost of time did. This left Danni alone to hang out with her daughter for the last few hours before she had to return to the human world. She decided to read the file later when she had more time. Danni prolonged as much as she could but the time soon came where Danni would have to leave back to the human world. Telling her daughter that she'd see her later, Danni left to the master bedroom of Phantasma Castle where a portal connected her ghost zone bedroom and her human world bedroom. She thanked Wulf for creating a permanent portal between her two homes so she wouldn't have to fly the journey between her castle and her parent's ghost portal. It was still strange to think that the former Ghost Kings castle now belonged to her. When Danni had been declared the future queen of the ghost zone the castle began to change, Clockwork told her the castle was like any ghost layer and changed depending on the owner. Soon instead of the creepy abandoned castle of Pariah Dark, Phantasma stood proud and glorious. When Danni first set foot into the black, white, and green castle she immediately felt at home. It sadden her slightly that she had to return to the human world every day, leaving her daughter and castle behind, but Amity was her home too and she could never leave it.

"Look who finally decided to come out of the closet," Tucker greeted with his typical pun as soon as Danni emerged from her closet which hid her personal ghost portal.

"Hello to you two Tuck," Danni greeted her best friend who was playing a video game on her computer.

Tucker was still the same geek he was back when they were fourteen before all the weird ghostly stuff happened but he had grown over the years. He was much taller now and had grown out a goatee which Sam loved to tease him about. His red beret had been replaced with a beanie but his fashion hadn't changed much.

"Where's Sam?" Danni asked not seeing the goth.

"Talking to your sister."

Danni turned to the figure lying on her bed reading an astrology book. She had short raven black hair and icy blue eyes. Her baggy red and black hoodie was carelessly thrown onto the bed post and her combat boots had been kicked off across the room. Her black and white plaid short was completely unbuttoned with a tank top underneath.

"How was school?" Danni asked.

"Boring," Danni replied looking up at herself from over her astrology book.

Her ghost form had changed as well. Unlike her Danni phantom had long white hair pulled into a pony tail and neon green eyes. She had a black and white sleeveless hooded jacket that swept down by her Combat boots and covered her tank top with her dp insignia.

"How's Ellie?"

"Got to see Shakespeare live."

"Cool." And with that the two Danni's merged into one.

It was a relief that she could duplicate herself and stay apart for such a long time, it meant that she could handle a double life without as much juggling. She could be the queen of the ghost zone and be Danni Fenton at the same time, and if need be she could duplicate herself a third time to take care of some of the weaker ghosts bothering Amity. Thinking of school, Danni pulled the file Clockwork had given her out of her jacket pocket and began to read before she and her friends were called down for dinner. She read over the important details first then those that concerned her.

"What's that?" Tucker asked as a new level loaded. "The council wants some ghosts to attend Casper as a way to test humans," Danni replied handing him the main planning page.

Tucker snatched the page, his video game forgotten, "That's insane." He read over the plan, "what are you thinking?"

"I'm going to have to go through with it. If it works we'll have practically the whole council behind us for our plan for peace. We'll never get a chance like this again, Tuck. It'll be a life time before they come to another agreement like this."

"Kids dinner!" Danni's mother, Maddie shouted up the stairs.

Tucker didn't need telling twice. As soon as he heard the word dinner he shot out of his friend's room and stampeded down stairs. Danni rolled her eyes at her friend then turned back to the task at hand. Quickly she signed what needed to be signed and slipped the signed papers into an official looking envelope, sealing it with her royal stamp. She brought up her fingers to her mouth and whistled an eerie ghostly whistle. A dark figure flew into her room and landed on her desk. A raven that seemed to be made out of pure shadows stared up at his master with gleaming red eyes.

"Hello Nevermore." Danni greeted the raven who had been a gift from Clockwork when she completed her apprenticeship with him, "Can you transport this to the council please."

The ghost raven nuzzled Danni's hand, snatched the envelope and disappeared into the shadows. Danni watched him go, contemplating the future and what the next few weeks were going to be like. She heard her mother call for her, telling the pizza was all being eaten without her, and left her room for dinner. It looked like Danni Phantom would be attending Casper in a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2 The Announcement

Chapter 2

The Announcement

Danni Fenton slumped in her seat between Sam and Tucker, making sure to appear smaller amongst the humans. It was Friday; the day that the crazy plan to enroll ghosts into school would be announced to the whole world. The student body had been called to an assembly which no one but Team Phantom knew the true meaning of. They had set up a giant screen for all the students to watch The President as well as the ghost council announce the news over live television. The teachers quieted everyone down when the time came and soon the President walked up to the podium. He made the usual greeting of a President which Danni didn't pay attention to. Only when he neared the announcement did Danni look up.  
"As we've come to know over the past few years, ghosts do truly exist and live in a plain of existence called the Ghost Zone. For the past few months we have been making negotiations with the Ghost Zone to create peace between our two realms. May I introduce to you the members of the Ghost Council."  
The president began introducing the members of the ghost council who appeared on stage near the president where everyone could see them. When Clockwork and a few of Danni's other friends on the council appeared she couldn't help but smile.

"And finally the last member of the ghost council, who I assume many of you already know, Danielle Phantom."

All hell broke loose as soon as the president announced the ghost girl's name. The gym was filled with the voices of the students. Danni watched herself appear on stage in-between Clockwork and Vast, the ghost of space. She was draped in her royal outfit, minus her crown, and Nevermore perched on her shoulder. Some of the kids, the loudest being Paulina and Dash, cheered her name. The Danni seated amongst them almost laughed. If they knew the real her then they wouldn't be cheering like that.

"The council and I would like to improve relations between our people and the best way is by project Casper. This project calls a few younger ghosts to attend Casper High school in Amity Park, Illinois." Danni covered her sensitive ears as the gym was filled with even more noise than before.

Principal Ishiyama called for silence, stating that they were going to miss the rest of the speech. That quieted everyone immensely, none of them wanting to miss anything important. The president went on to explain the plan and what would happen if everything went well.

"At the end of the first semester of school the students will be allowed to attend a field trip into the ghost zone. Then for the second semester more ghosts will be enrolled. That is of course if there are no major complications."

The field trip, Danni remembered, that would be her least favorite. The council had assigned her as a chaperone so she would have to attend. She knew that Iris the leader of the observers had purposefully suggested she have the job just to tick her off. That blasted eyeball seriously ticked her off sometimes. She stopped paying attention completely now, already knowing all the details the President was announcing. Beside her Sam passed her ectoplasm enhanced pain killers and a bottle of water, both of which Danni downed in seconds. Danni felt Sam's hand rub her back and relaxed into her touch, laying her head onto Sam's shoulder. The speech soon came to an end and the ghosts left back to the ghost zone. Principal Ishiyama called for everyone's attention to confirm everything the President had said.

"Now before we release you back to your classes we have special guests that will be arriving any minute now," she announced.

On cue a dark portal appeared near the principal, out of it steeped Vast, a ghost that looked like a cross between Clockwork and Nocturn, and behind her followed the town hero Danni Phantom. Before the portal closed Nevermore swooped through and circled the gym. Human Danni scowled at the yelling crowd while ghost Dani smiled politely and waved.

"Students of Casper high I would like you to extend a warm welcome to Miss. Vast and Miss. Phantom."

Principal Ishiyama stepped aside for Vast to address the student body, "Now I'm sure many of you are surprised by the president's latest announcement, who wouldn't be. I'm not here to tell you what you already know. All I'm going to say is that I hope for the best in this project and that you all learn from this unique experience."

When she spoke Vast brought a sense of calm to the gym though her motherly voice. The calm however broke when Vast stepped aside for Danni to address everyone. They chanted her name much too both Danni's annoyance. She cleared her throat and the gym quieted, waiting for their hero to talk.

"I'm sure you're all pretty curious about Project Casper and the ghosts attending your school," she nodded over to Vast who opened another black portal and dozen ghosts walked though, "I would like to introduce you to the ghosts who will be joining you in your classes."

She read off the names of the ghosts who greeted the humans when there name was called. Danni had to admit that the council did a pretty good job at choosing the new students. Many she knew by just reputation, but some she knew personally. Very few of the ghosts had her worried, she knew she had to keep an eye on was Arthur Dark, the descendent of Pariah Dark. She's never met him, though she's had to deal with many issues he's caused around the ghost zone, but Clockwork vouched for him so Danni wasn't really worried. She looked over at him when she called his name. He was a strongly built teen with a mess of green hair and green eyes. A pair of pitch black horns sprouted from his skull. Danni noted that he wore a lot of leather, Sam was going to be so happy when she sees him. The list came to an end.

"Finally I will also be attending Casper High," she paused letting the information sink in, "I hope we can all get along and prove that peace between ghosts and humans is possible. I look forward to the upcoming weeks and what will come after. Thank you. Now I think it's time for you all to go back to class and for us ghosts to sign up for classes."

With her speech over Danni went to go stand with Vast, she relaxed at her friends side. The rest of the ghosts came to stand near them as the students were herded like cattle out of the gym, tripping over each other as they craned to look at the ghosts. Danni spotted herself and her friends leaving in the mass of students. Her other self sent her a reassuring smile before disappearing into the crowd. When the students were gone, Principal Ishiyama led the ghosts into one of the empty computer labs where they were going to sign up for classes. Danni debated whether she should take the same electives she was already in, but decided to keep them the same. Done, Danni went around to assist the ghosts that were having some trouble.

"I thought we were supposed to have seven class periods," A ghost Danni recognized vaguely as Nozomi, who Danni knew by her reputation as an amazing samurai.

"Yes you are." Vast informed, "But your last period class will be used for you all to, as Danni would put it, relax and hang out with different humans."

The ghosts who knew Vast giggled at her impersonation of their queen.

Danni rolled her eyes, "No. That class is for us to talk to humans about our culture and other stuff that they probably don't know about ghosts."

On the other side of the school the other Danni counted down the last few minutes of her math class, wanting lunch to start so she could relax with Sam and Tucker. When the bell finally did ring she raced out of class and over to the art room where Sam was. Danni smiled seeing her girlfriend leave the art room and walk toward her. Sam still loved to wear black and stomp around in her combat boots. Her tank top with a green flaming skull didn't hide the black rose tattoo on her left shoulder or the vines that went down her left arm. Around her neck hung a choker with the ice crystal Danni had given her after her fight with Undergrowth. Her long black hair fell just past her shoulder with the tips dyed purple.

"Hey Danni," Sam smiled, "How was math?"

"We didn't do anything. Everyone was just freaking out about the news the whole time. Even the teacher joined in."

"Yeah that's what it was like in art."

They met up with Tucker in the cafeteria after Danni grabbed their lunch boxes packed by Phantasma's chef, then walked outside to eat. In junior year the trio had found a spot over in the trees and bushes where they could hide from the rest of the school. Now out of sight of everyone, Sam kissed Danni on the cheek and leaned into her. Tucker gagged at the 'love birds' as he called them. He was secretly happy the two were finally together, even if it was in secret. The only ones outside of the ghost zone who knew about their relationship was him and Jazz. They had been sworn to secrecy, he had been threatened by Sam, because Danni was terrified of what could happen if anyone found out. Tucker found this understandable since Danni was picked on for a whole boat load of reasons any way, adding on the fact she was gay would only fuel the A-listers. Sam didn't care but kept quiet out of respect for Danni.

"Hey, what are you going to do when Danni Phantom gets asked out? Tell everyone you're gay?" Tucker asked.

"No." Danni stated firmly, "and what makes you think Danni Phantom's going to be asked out?"

"Cause Dash was boasting that the ghost girl is soon going to be his girl. In my class."

"I wouldn't be his girl in a thousand years. No wait I'm half ghost, might make it that long. Who knows with my messed up biology. I would never be his girl period."

"Just telling you what he said." Tucker defended pointing his jerky stick at the half ghost, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Danni's ghost sense wen off, alerting her to the presence of a ghost. Beside her Sam's green ghost sense went off too, she having ghost powers as well due to a side affect of being controlled by Undergrowth and her DNA being contaminated with echo-chlorophyll, and Tucker's ghost sensor in his watch beeped. The trio didn't even have enough time to respond when the newly arrived ghost swooped down and snatched Tucker's jerky. The geek let out an indignant cry having had his meaty treat taken from him. Sam and Danni relaxed seeing Nevermore perch himself on a branch where he began to pick at the snack he'd stolen.

"Danni you're bird is a jerk." Tucker whined like a child.

"Good boy Nevermore, but what are you doing out here?" she inquired the bird.

He cawed then fluttered down to Danni. She stroked his head figuring he wanted attention and the other version of Danni was too busy. Danni offered a potato chip to the ghost. Nevermore swooped from the tree and came to rest on Danni's knee, accepting the chip. She ended up feeding her Raven the rest of the bag.

"Careful," Sam said offering Danni an apple from her garden, "Keep feeding him like that and he might not be able to fly."

Nevermore cawed indignantly at his master's girlfriend who smirked back.

"He's fine. But what are you doing here Nevermore? Shouldn't you be with the other me?"

The ghost raven cawed then picked at Danni's lunch box, asking for more food. Danni went to move the lunch box out of his reach only for it to fly open and her remaining lunch to fly out. It was after Danni realized that there was a ghost when her ghost sense went off. Without a second thought Danni jumped to her feet ready to transform. Sam's hand clamped onto Dani's wrist and pulled her back down, halting her mid transformation.

"Can't have two Phantoms around can we?" Sam answered Danni's questioning look.

"You'd like that," Tucker snickered, earning his hat to be pulled down into his face courtesy of Sam.

"You're right." Danni agreed settling back down next to Sam.

"See even Danni agrees," Tucker said pulling his hat off.

"Not you," Danni replied smiling at her best friends antics.

Off in the distance they heard a loud crash and what they recognized to be the Lunch Lady yelling that the new ghost students deserved a nutritious lunch full of meat. A few other loud crashes later, each one getting closer to them, a figure landed into team Phantom's little sanctuary. Danni recognized the girl in ancient Japanese dress, and long silver hair as Nozomi.

"Queen Phantom," Nozomi asked seeing her queen sitting against a tree in human form, "but you're-"

"Duplication," Danni reminded her, "I go to the school as a human as well."

"Oh yeah," Nozomi remembered.

"Are you fighting Lunch Lady?" Sam asked looking for the meat loving ghost, slightly worried that she'd be buried in a pile of meat again.

"Yes. Queen Phantom went to face her and I asked to accompany. The queen has so many duties already so I thought I could assist her with fighting."

"Thank you Nozomi," Danni smiled at the samurai.

Nozomi fell into a deep bow, "It is my honor, my queen." "You don't need to bow," Danni blushed, "and you can just call me Danni."

"Yes my qu-. Yes Danni."

"Cool, can't wait to work with you." Danni stood up, "I think the battles over, and the bells about to ring."

Danni lead her friends and Nozomi back through the trees and bushes back to school where they saw a bunch of students cheering for Danni Phantom as she placed the Fenton thermos back inside her jacket.

"Hold it right there Phantom," a voice called out.

Walking up to the ghost, surprisingly without a weapon in hand, was Maddie and Jack Fenton. Danni Phantom raised her hands mimicking surrender.

"I come in peace," she joked.

"Don't worry Phantom," Maddie said, "We've been told not to hurt any of the ghosts. We just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh cool. What about?" Danni asked relaxing but made sure to keep her guard up.

"You and the other ghosts, they'll be teaching the kids about ghosts, right?"

"Yeah. Our last period class is us answering any questions the humans might have. Why?"

"Jack and I were wondering if we could sit in on these meetings?"

Danni glanced over at Vast who shrugged and replied, "Your choice."

"Ok. As long as you don't hurt any of the ghosts and stop hunting me, I guess its fine."

"That can be done," Maddie agreed, "but Phantom if you or any of the ghosts even-,"

"Don't worry Mrs. Fenton, None of the students should hurt the students, I'll personally make sure of that."

"You better," Jack said unusually serious, "My youngest daughter does to school here and I don't want her in danger."

Danni Phantom smiled at her father, he could be a great man when the situation demanded. She glanced over at her human self who stood a bit away from the crowd with Sam, Tucker, and Nozami.

"I think your daughter is in good hands."

The Fentons turned to see human Danni standing next to the samurai ghost. Maddie ran over to her daughter and hugged her.

"Mom." Danni groaned at her mother's affection. "Who's this?" Jack asked staring down Nozomi who stared back with her bright gold eyes.

"This is Nozami," Danni introduced when her mother released her, "she saved me when Lunch Lady attacked."

That was a lie, but Danni's parents didn't need to know that. She just wanted her parents to leave Nozami alone. Jack's eyes softened.

"Well thanks." Jack said then turned back to Danni, "I don't like you spooks but if this plan means my girls will be safe I, Jack Fenton, will stop hunting you."

Everyone was surprised by Jack's change in attitude that is until he turned to Maddie wondering if his speech deserved a cookie. Danni Phantom smiled at her dad but it fell slightly when she saw her mother staring at her intently.

"We mean it Phantom. We won't hunt you but one wrong move and that's it."

"You're not the only one who wants this to work. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially the ones I love." With that Danni Phantom began to float back to the school, Nozami following, "See you in class."

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Class Begins

Chapter 3

Class Begins

"Come on mom!" Ellie complained jumping on the bed like a five year old and not a fifteen year old, "Can I at least follow you around while being invisible?"

"Listen to your mom, Ellie," Sam said sitting on the foot of the bed, watching the half ghost with a smile reserved only for Ellie.

"But Panjo," Ellie whined using the Esperanto word for mom that Wulf taught her, "Mom gets to go to school twice, you go to school, and Uncle Tuck gets to go to school."

"Trust me, Ellie," Tucker said walking into Ellie's room, typing things onto his PDA, "School isn't that great. Feel lucky that you're practically home schooled."

"Ellie schools not that much fun, besides you'd miss your classes with Clockwork." Danni told her daughter, pulling her down to sit on the bed between her mothers.

"Yeah that and most of the kids are obnoxious." Sam added, "Why do you even want to go to school?"

"Cause you guys go and so does Valerie. Even Blizzard gets to go," Ellie huffed.

"Trust us Ellie," Sam kissed her daughters forehead, "You're better off here. Right now it's time for bed."

"Panjo I'm fifteen. I don't need you and mom to tuck me in every night."

"We don't tuck you in every night. Besides we like doing it," Danni grinned, "You're our little girl after all. You may be biologically fifteen but chronologically you're about three. Goodnight."

The trio left Ellie's space themed bedroom and headed down the hall of Phantasma.

"Maybe we should enroll Ellie," Sam said when they were a safe enough distance away.

"No," Danni shot down immediately.

"Danni we need to give her more freedom. We can't keep her in this castle forever, she'll do what I did and rebel against us."

"Sam it's dangerous."

"When isn't it dangerous," Sam argued back, "I'm not saying enroll her now but next semester during the second trial period should be fine."

"I don't like the idea of her at Casper." Danni started, "but you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Tucker's laugh interrupted them, "You two are such parents."

"That's because we are Tuck. Did you need something," Danni asked.

"Oh yeah. Fright Knight appeared down stairs and wants to talk to you."

The moment Danni heard her ghostly knight's name she knew Vlad was involved. Soon after she was crowned queen, Vlad devised a plan to take Danni's new crown. His plan however backfired and the ghost council sentenced him to life, or afterlife, in imprisonment. Vlad, being the fruitloop he was, escaped and had been on the run ever since. Not being able to go after Vlad herself, Fright Knight's main job under the command of Danni was to capture the evil halfa. Danni found the Fright Knight waiting for her in her rather nice office. Seeing his master enter the Fright Knight knelt before her.

"My queen I bring you news on Plasmius. I've discovered that Plasmius is somewhere in Russia. He seems to have a hidden base set up there and I believe he's conducting some type of experiment."

"An experiment?"

"He's been stealing parts from various countries, but I don't know what he needs them for."

"Thank you Fright Knight. Is that all," she asked anxious for more news.

"No, but I do want to stress that you be careful while at school. Vlad could manipulate the situation in his favor. I've also heard rumors that the Guys in White are not happy with this plan."

"I know. I wouldn't have even agreed, but Clockwork said that this was the best option, and the last time Clockwork got involved in something like this was-"

Danni stopped, a dark grimace formed on her face as she thought about what happened. Fright Knight wisely kept his mouth shut, knowing that Phantom was speaking about her ultimate enemy. None of the ghosts knew who the queen's greatest enemy was but they knew that whoever could inspire such fear in their heroic queen must be a truly terrifying being. Being her knight, Fright Knight knew that the enemy was housed in the most secure prison he had ever seen, deep within Clockworks lair. He had been there as added protection when the queen transferred her enemy from an old breaking thermos into the specially designed prison.

"If that's all I'll be off."

The next day in the human realm, the students of Casper high crowded in front of the school to see their new ghostly classmates arrive. Teachers and staff cleared a path for the ghosts through the excited crowed. A few security guards accompanied them but nearly all the guards were further down the street holding an even rowdier crowd at bay. Vast, who stood next to Principal Ishiyama waiting for the other ghosts, could see their anti-ghost signs and could hear their jeering. Since the announcement over a week ago people had been protesting outside of the school. Vast grew slightly worried noticing the crowed seemed to be twice the size since she'd last seen it.

The cry of a raven interrupted her thoughts and she cast her gaze up to a much friendlier sight of Nevermore soaring overhead. Not far behind the ghost students began to appear and flew down to Vast and the principal. Leading the way was Danni Phantom. The crowd swelled with excitement and many students tried to reach their hero. Vast and Ishiyama greeted them and lead everyone inside. The ghosts gathered around Ishiyama as she passed out their schedules then wondered off to their new classes.

"Danni," Vast called before she could leave, "A word please."

Danni followed Vast onto the roof of the school. Vast floated over to the side of the school, looking over at the crowd in the distance.

"They worry me, my queen."

Following her gaze, Danni saw the large anti ghost protest, "No I don't like it either, but the president promised he'd supply protection. Also we're ghosts, they'd have to have ecto weapons to hurt us."

"I'm more concerned with the human students, more specifically your human friends. You know what could happen if they got hurt."

"I won't turn into her, Vast," Danni said in such a serious voice that not many would hear from the halfa, "I promised."

"I know Danni, but you do tend to be more reckless when their lives are on the line," Vast reminded, "Let's not forget what happened to Technus after he kidnapped Tucker."

"He shouldn't of even considered doing what he did," Danni tried to defend herself.

"Your eyes turned red, Danni, and you don't remember attacking him. You're a member of the ghost council, which means you're a member of our family. I just want you to be safe." With that Vast phased through the roof leaving Danni on top of the school.

The bell rang signaling the students to get going to first period and caused Danni to groan. She followed Vast's lead and phased back into the school. Seeing the crowded hall way Danni decided to remain intangible and invisible so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone. The rest of Casper high seemed eager to get to class, most likely wanting to see if they had any new ghostly classmates. As she neared her new locker, Danni noticed quite a few kids were gathered around the set of lockers assigned to the ghosts.

"Stupid tiny lock," Danni recognized the voice from the center of the gathered students.  
She flew over everyone's heads to see Blizzard, the nephew of Frostbite, attempting to input his locker combination. No one seemed to want to help the large yeti ghost whose claws were too big to maneuver the lock. Instead they whispered about him and not quietly at that. Blizzard was steadily becoming more and more annoyed with the situation, so before he could rip the locker door from its hinges Danni landed next to him and made herself visible. Danni ignored the reaction of the students as she greeted her friend.

"Hey Blizzard, you need any help?"

The yeti ghost looked down to see Danni grinning up at her and smiled back, "Hi Danni. These lockers are a pain. It would be easier using my powers but Uncle Frostbite warned me at least twenty times this morning that I can't."

Blizzard passed her the sheet with his locker combination so she could help him, "Maybe I should ask the Principal if we can come up with another arrangement for you. I won't be able to help you every day."

Without as much effort as Blizzard, Danni opened the locker, "Thanks Danni."

Danni and Blizzard chatted while sorting out their supplies for their morning classes. Around them the other students acted as if Danni was a celebrity, taking pictures and screaming unintelligibly. Teachers had to run out their rooms to try and control the rowdy teens, though they were distracted by Danni as well.

"Phantom," an unmistakable voice called over all the chaos.

Danni groaned into her locker before closing it and coming face to face with one of the last people she wanted to see today. Paulina had parted the mass of students to stroll towards the ghost girl.

"Hey Phantom are these riff raft bothering you?" She asked in an obviously fake friendly voice.

"No, not really," Danni replied wishing that Blizzard would hurry up with his stuff so she could leave and escape Paulina's manicured claws.

"What about that thing," she asked giving Blizzard a critical gaze.

"That thing," Danni snapped surprising Paulina, her followers, and those around them, "Is Blizzard. A member of the Far Frozen and my friend."

"Oh," Paulina said lamely then attempted to recover, "I suppose it's not too bad."

Danni scoffed, "He is a whole lot better than you."

With that Danni spun around, not wanting to hear one more word from the girl who bullied her and her friends for years, grabbed Blizzard and pulled him down the hall. Blizzard barely had time to close his locker.

"I take it you don't like her. Is she an enemy?"

"No, she's harmless. More annoying than anything."

"Like the Box ghost?"

Danni stopped and laughed, "I'll have to tell Sam that one."

"So what's your first period?" Blizzard asked pulling his schedule out, "Mines English with Mr. Lancer."

"Mr. Lancer as well." Danni said remembering when she first got her schedule and noticed she had the same first period as her duplicate.

"Which way is that?"

Danni lead Blizzard to their first period. Upon their arrival Danni noticed that most of the class had arrived and were staring at the other ghost student who would be sharing the class. Arthur Dark sat at the very back of the class with a deep scowl and a scorching glare. He was the first to notice Danni and Blizzards arrival. From across the room he and Danni had a stare down, as if they were trying to discern the weakness of an opponent.

"It's Phantom," someone announced after noticing just who Arthur was staring at.

Danni had fought many ghosts over the years but they had nothing on an excited crowed of high schoolers. They surrounded her hoping to talk to their town's hero and unfortunately she wasn't allowed to use her powers to get away. It was only after the bell rang for first period and Mr. Lancer's threat of giving everyone a crazy amount of detention that Danni was left alone enough to reach her seat in between Blizzard, who had a specially made desk, and Arthur.

Mr. Lancer called for the class's attention, "As all of you know we have three new students," he turned to Danni and the other two ghosts, "Can you please introduce yourself to the class?"

After the three ghosts shared a look Blizzard stood up to go first.

"Good morning. My name is Blizzard and I come from a land in the Ghost Zone known as the Far Frozen. I'm looking forward to attending school here with you all."

When Blizzard sat down Danni stood for her turn, "Hi. I'm Danielle Phantom but you can call me Danni."

Danni noticed the disappointed looks of her classmates, they must have wanted to learn more about her but Danni planned to keep as privet as she could be so she didn't let anything slip. She glanced over at Arthur for his turn.

He didn't stand like Danni and Blizzard and all he said was, "My names Arthur Dark." And resumed ignoring everyone.

"Now," Mr. Lancer began the lesson, not noticing that most of his class were paying more attention to Danni, "We'll be beginning a new segment of class to day."

Danni sighed, and tried to block out the stares of her classmates. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4 7th period

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I recently started college and It's taken up a lot of my time. Updates are going to be pretty sparse, I hate that but education comes first. Thanks for reading and dealing with the hiatus.**

Chapter 4

7th Period

"You dare return here you pathetic excuse for a ghost," Fright Knight's yell echoed through the halls of Phantasma, "When the Queen gets her hands on you, you'll wish you were a full ghost!"

Vlad Plasmius, who had just broken into the queen's castle while she was away, flew through the Phantasma with the fright knight right on his heels.

"Come now Fright Knight," Vlad called back to him, "Do you really want to follow Danielle's orders forever?"

"That's Queen Phantom to you."

"Oh very well," Vlad said knowing the Fright Knight wouldn't even consider joining him, and stopped

Fright Knight stopped as well, holding his sword up to Vlad threateningly.

"Surrender Plasmius."

"Tell me Knight, why would I topple my king when I'm already several steps ahead and so close to checkmate?"

"What are you planning?"

"It's chess Knight, and in chess you should be careful where you place the king, or in this case the queen. Because once she's gone, I win."

Angrily Fright Knight swiped at Vlad only for him to disappear before the blade touched him.

"A duplicate," Fright Knight growled, "Coward."

The real Vlad chuckled as he walked into his make shift layer, hidden deep within Russia. A dark pathetic place he was forced to take refuge when he'd become a fugitive, thanks to Danni. He placed a small pouch on his desk, the contence of which was what he managed to steal from Phantasma. Next to the pouch sat a game of chess that looked as though someone was in the middle of a game. Vlad moved one of his own pawns and then the enemy knight.

He picked up the enemy king piece, "Soon Danielle, you'll be checkmated and I'll win this game." He put the king back.

A beeping noise caught his attention causing him to check the progress of his experiments on his computer. Seeing just what he needed his lips curled into a dark grin and he reached over to the chess board to move one of his knight pieces.

A shiver shot up Danni's spine, catching Vast's attention, "Someone walk over your grave?"

Danni scoffed, "Don't have a grave."

Vast laughed while the only humans in the room, the Fenton's and principal Ishyama, shared a confused look.

Principal Ishyama cleared her throat, "So all in all today has been pretty successful. There have been no major problems. Hopefully nothing goes wrong during this class."

"Speaking of the class, where is everyone?" Danni asked

"I've asked that they wait outside while we have this meeting."

"Ok, anything else we need to go over?" Danni asked.

Ishyama scanned the piece of paper in front of her, "Not really but are you sure you're alright with the Fenton's being here?"

Danni smiled, glancing over at her parents, who seemed nervous to be near two ghosts without any weapons, "Yeah. They're two of the world's leading ghost experts, they might as well be allowed to be a part of this."

"Very well. That's everything, I'll go let everyone else in." Ishiyama got up to let the class in.

The class filed in and separated into two sides. Ghosts sat on one side while the humans sat on the other. Danni's human self, Sam, and Tucker, were the only ones who willingly sat near the ghosts. Danni Phantom shared a look with Vast when they both noticed the class's behavior. Principal Ishiyama joined the Fenton's at the back of the class waiting for Vast to begin.

"Good afternoon," Vast greeted, "many of you may already know I'm Vast the ghost of space. I will be one of your teachers for this class. I will be teaching you various things about ghosts such as history, culture, and basically what a ghost is. I will have various ghost speakers come in for more in-depth subjects.

The ghostly classmates are here to help you humans and assist me with assignments. There will also be days where we have opened discussions in which your ghostly classmates and you get to know one another and share your culture. Your other teacher for this class will be Phantom. We'll both be teachers in case one of us has to perform other duties."

Danni stepped forward, "Hey you guys. As you know I'll be your other teacher for this class. You can call me Phantom, or Danni I'm pretty good with either, just don't call me Danielle. I'm basically just going to be helping Vast teach you. Today's a pretty easy day. Vast, and myself will be answering any questions you may have about ghosts or this class."

Various hands shot into the air. Vast inspected everyone and picked a kid.

"You said you were the ghost of space? What does that mean?" Mikey asked.

"Each ghost on the council holds a domain, for example my domain is space, I can travel between the ghost zone and the human world as well as travel anywhere instantly. Another example is my brother Clockwork, he holds domain over time and can travel to various time periods. Each council member has unique powers that correlates with their domain."

Kwan's hand shot into the air, and Vast called on him, "What's your domain Phantom?"

"I don't have one," Phantom lied, "I'm the youngest on the council so I don't hold a domain."

In truth she held the most powerful domain of all the ghosts, she was the ghost queen after all, but that was one of her many secrets she kept from the humans.

Another kid Phantom didn't really remember the name of raised their hand, "Then what do you do on the council?"

"I'm not allowed to say, most of the council stuff is kept within the council. Though one of my jobs that you've all seen me do is keep trouble making ghosts in the ghost zone and away from you humans."

"Like all the ghosts you fight?" Nathen asked.

"Yep. If the ghost isn't causing any problems they're fine but the ghosts I fight typically want to cause trouble for humans for various reasons."

At the back of the room a hand slowly raised and Phantom's smile faltered. Valerie stared up at Phantom, her hand raised into the air, various other students raised their hands as well but Phantom knew she should get Valerie's out the way first. There were some things she had to clear up with her.

"Yes," Phantom called on Valerie.

"You said you catch ghosts who cause problems in our world, but you've caused problems over here and attacked people.

The ghosts looked over at Valerie in confusion, even those that didn't know Phantom personally knew that Valerie's accusations were completely out of character for their queen. The humans in the class were split in half, some agreed with Valerie and looked to Phantom for an explanation while the other half shot Valerie nasty looks for insulting their hero.

Phantom laughed, it wasn't because she found the question funny, but because she felt kind of awkward, "Oh yeah. I didn't have the best reputation when I first started did I? Well the incidents that happened were all misunderstandings, or I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and a couple were others trying to frame me. Like when I attacked the mayor, I was actually trying to deal with a ghost who had possessed the mayor, and he made it look like I was trying to kidnap him."

"What about when you let your dog run rampant all over Amity Park?" Valerie countered.

Most of the school knew that Valerie blamed Phantom for her father losing his job, and expected her to snap. Phantom could have sworn she saw a few students exchange money, Casper High had a weird obsession with betting.

"Phantom doesn't have a dog," Blizzard said, he had been to Phantasma multiple times to hang out with Ellie and knew that the Phantom's didn't own a dog.

"She's talking about Cujo." Phantom answered and many ghosts groaned, "Cujo is a ghost dog, he doesn't belong to anyone and when he loses his squeeky toy he goes on rampages to find it. Axiom Labs just so happened to be where his squeeky toy was so he destroyed the place looking for it. It's impossible to keep Cujo in the ghost zone if he's looking for his toy."

"You're lucky Phantom was there," a ghost girl Phantom remembered meeting after Cujo rampaged through her lair a few weeks ago, "The damage would probably have been way worse."

Valerie didn't say anything and didn't look quite convinced but there was something in her expression that looked like she started to doubt her beliefs on ghosts. Vast called on another student, hoping to change the subject. She and Phantom answered a few other questions, most were about the class or the peace treaty, it wasn't until Dash was called on that they had to answer an unusual question.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school, Phantom?"

Everyone stared at either Phantom or Dash, most of the students wondered whether Phantom would agree or if she'd blast him into oblivion. Sam scowled, human Danni buried her head into her hands, and Tucker tried to hide his snickering. The ghosts in the room started to laugh.

"What's so funny," Dash snapped at the ghosts, not liking the fact he was being laughed at.

"You're not really Phantom's type," one of the ghosts said, making the others laugh even more.

"Alright that's enough," Phantom quieted the ghosts, "No I will not be joining you or anyone after school, I have too much work to do."

Dash, Paulina and a few others looked kind of put out after her answer.

"Alright, I think we should end the questions for today," Vast decided, not wanting any more questions like Dash's, "We still have some time before class ends. I thought it would be a good idea for all of us to get to know each other, since this class is about trying to prove human's and ghosts can coexist. I want each of you to introduce yourselves and say a fun fact about yourself."

"Really?" Phantom asked, "That's what you want to do?"

"Yes, and we'll go first. I am Vast the ghost of space, and I am the eldest of my siblings along with my twin brother Clockwork."

She motioned for Phantom to go next.

"Fine. I'm Danni Phantom, if none of you knew that already," A few laughed at her sarcasm, "I don't have a fun fact."

"You have to say something," Vast told her, "Say anything."

"Like what?"

"Your age?" Vast suggested.

"I don't know how old I am," Phantom replied, which was technically true.

During her apprenticeship with Clockwork, Phantom had spent a lot of time doing odd jobs for Clockwork in various times. Though she hadn't physically aged thanks to Clockwork and his medallions, she had spent years outside her own time, not all at once of course but the amount of time all together had to be years. It was like the opposite of Ellie, while Ellie was biologically fifteen she was chronologically three, and Phantom was biologically eighteen while chronologically she was much older. She wasn't too sure though, time travel still confused her even if Clockwork had tried to teacher her all about it and she'd traveled through time multiple times.

"There that's my fun fact, I have no clue how old I am," Phantom said, "Who's next."

The class proceeded with introductions, most were pretty predictable like how Dash loved football or how Nozomi was a samurai. On human Danni's turn, which was basically her second turn she said that she was interested in astronomy which made Vast smile, she was the ghost of space after all. Others were a bit unusual, the one that caught Phantom's attention the most was Arthur Dark's fun fact which was that he mostly read in his spare time. Phantom didn't think he was illiterate or anything but Arthur didn't seam like the type you'd find in a library or any place with books.

The last bell of the day rang, releasing the students of Casper High to return home or go wherever they went when school was over. Phantom and the other ghosts bid good by to Ishyama, and returned to the ghost zone through a portal Vast opened up. The ghosts lingered around, talking about how their day went and their experience in the human school, a few did fly off back to their lairs though. Phantom talked to a few ghosts, mainly checking to see if they had any problems she could possibly help fix.

"Mom!"

Ellie floated through the crowd of ghosts over to Phantom. Wulf followed behind her, he must have been hanging out with Ellie after her classes.

"Hey Ellie, how were your classes?" Phantom asked hugging her daughter.

"Good. What about you?"

"It was interesting," Phantom replied, "Everyone else seemed to have a good day, so I haven't had to deal with anything too bad."

Phantom shouldn't have said that, she knew as soon as she did that she had just jinxed herself. Sure enough shouts erupted from somewhere amongst the crowd of ghosts, the closet ghosts to the disruption scattered away.

"Wulf, watch Ellie," Phantom said preparing for a fight.

Arthur stood shouting at another ghost, what they were shouting about Phantom had no clue since they were shouting in a language Phantom didn't recognize. The other ghost, also dressed in leather, wasn't one of the ghosts currently attending Casper High, and Phantom didn't recognize him either. Whoever he was he knew how to get underneath Arthur's skin, Arthur drastically got angrier and angrier with each second until he had enough and summoned a green flame in his hand, preparing to chuck it at the unknown ghost; Phantom, however, was faster.

"That's enough," She snapped flying between the two warring ghosts.

"Ooooh, Gonna hide behind the queen now, Dark," the unknown ghost teased.

"Shut up," Arthur yelled back.

"I said stop."

The pressure in the ghost zone changed, all the ghosts around them shifted uncomfortably and the two ghosts stopped fighting. Phantom's eyes blazed green as she forced some of the ghost zone's energy onto both of them, reminding them how powerful she was. The unknown ghost scoffed and flew away; with him gone Phantom returned the ghost zone's pressure back to normal and turned to Arthur.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," was the only answer she got before Arthur flew off as well.

"You jinxed yourself mom," Ellie said, floating up to Phantom.

Phantom sighed, "I sure did."

 **Announcements**

 **Updates are going to be pretty sparse, sorry but it's something I don't have much control over, but I will try to write a few more chapters once this is posted. Also, please excuse my grammar, or misspelling. I try hard to fix any of my mistakes but things do slip through, especially spelling mistakes since I'm dyslexic.**

 **I'm going to clear up a few things about the story that people may have questions about.**

 **I don't really remember why I wanted to do a female Danny for this story, but I do remember that I did consider changing other characters gender, like Sam, but I didn't quite like how the first rough draft was going so I changed everyone back except Danny.**

 **The reason I picked the name Danni for female Danny was because it's one of the female nicknames of Danielle, and I wanted to set her apart from Ellie. I also changed Dani to Ellie in this story to save readers and characters from confusion.**

 **After this chapter human Danni will be just referred to as Danni and ghost Danni will be Phantom, again to save from confusion.**

 **This story takes place in a world where Phantom Planet doesn't happen but most of what happens in the tv show up to D-stabalized does. There may be a few things that diverge from canon, such as in this story Danni never had a crush on Paulina and Valerie doesn't know how Danni and Ellie are related. There will be references to past events that aren't from the show, but there will be later chapters that will go over these events.**

 **If I think of anything else I need to say I'll put it at the end of the chapters. Other than that, I'm done with announcements, thanks for reading.**


End file.
